


Ready Or Not

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie gets ready to leave the hospital after her stint in rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Or Not

Annie is leaving the hospital today. She’s not going back to her normal life, not right away. First she has to spend two months at Sunshine House for Teens, a step between here and home. That is, if her parents’ house is still home. Annie isn’t sure any longer where home is.

She has her things all packed. Her books and notebooks are gathered, her clothes neatly folded. She sits on the chair next to her bed and stares out the window. The world looks sunshine bright and overwhelming. Annie doesn’t remember what it’s like outside, nothing except the endless pressure and the beautiful sense of purpose the Adderall brought her.

There’s a knock on the door. “Annie, are you ready?” It’s Nurse Steve, so handsome and gay. She’ll miss him the most.

“Yes,” she says. She stands and picks up her yellow plaid suitcase. _No._ She is not ready.


End file.
